


just come out and see me

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship Turns to Romance, Friendship/Love, GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, Romantic Friendship, nyongtori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because,seriously, if it wasn’t Seungri, Jiyong really has no idea for whom he feels all those little things.





	just come out and see me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so soft these days. Hence, this fluff crap.  
> Also: [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dRo5Kbgx6c) [19+, according to the M/V] and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzuCOCZuS_A).  
> Unsurprisingly, forever beta-ed and edited; also, if you also notice the grammar mistake in summary, please kindly let me know.

 

_**“You look awful.”** _

Jiyong let out a low groan; his hand gave his head a massage with the hope of easing the painful throbbing that apparently hadn’t dissipated yet. It was a wonder that he could still manage to wash himself, brush his teeth, drank some water, and grabbed his belongings before finally getting out of Seunghyun’s apartment; the owner, along with Youngbae and Daesung, remained deep in their unconsciousness despite all the noises Jiyong’s stumbling steps created.

“Should we have some soup?”

Turning his head a little, Jiyong’s eyes found a tiny pout and subtle streaks of frown scrunching Seungri’s forehead, clear enough to see even from the side. The light blonde strands captured the bright glow showering from the street lamps. Jiyong quickly threw his gaze, probably because the throbbing ache coming from behind his eyes was still pretty unbearable.

A long sigh followed. “Ah, I shouldn’t ask you to go out today…”

“Nah,” Jiyong quickly grunted his disagreement; his three fingers were massaging the spot between his browns. “It’s okay. We passed out the whole day and I woke up first, starving as hell.” It was true. There was no lie, yet lying exactly wasn’t the same with not telling Seungri everything.

Their eyes met as Jiyong, once again, stole a glance; the frown ruffling Seungri’s face hadn’t disappear yet, though. He straightened his posture, letting the huff of air caressing his face along with a sigh. After fixing the hood and his fringe, as red as the rest of his hair, he slipped one hand inside the front pocket of his jeans and let the other one dangling free. _Fuck… I shouldn’t have drunk too much last night_ – a regret that came too late, of course.

He sensed the stare some passers-by gave him, but Jiyong couldn’t care less at all.

“The restaurant’s near,” Jiyong could hear the worry behind Seungri’s words. “It’s only two blocks away.”

“Don’t worry,” his voice was coarse, scratching the inside of Jiyong’s throat in the most uncomfortable way. “I’m not _that_ drunk, dude. Besides, didn’t I tell you how starving I was?”

“Bu—”

“Just keep walking,” Jiyong nudged Seungri’s side with his elbow, probably a little too hard considering the squeaking yelp the blond made. A light chuckle brushed his lips to see the surprise look on Seungri’s face, and the invisible strings pulled the corner of his lips upwards. “I promise I’ll get better once I’ve had the soup.”

The tails of Seungri’s lips arched and the guy merely joined the small laughter they shared. Jiyong couldn’t help but smile even wider.

 

*

 

Jiyong couldn’t help but moan as the warmth spread from his taste buds and the liquid entered his metabolism system; a spoonful of hot hangover soup had always been the way to revive him, and a bowl of it definitely was what his stomach needed. He put another spoonful in his mouth, indulging himself in the comforting feeling his tired body was so yearning for.

“Is it good?” Seungri, sitting across the plastic table, asked with a smile on his face – Jiyong didn’t need to look at the blond to see; he _knew_ it.

“Mmmm!” was the only word – if that was even considered as one – Jiyong made between the slurping noises. Beans were filling his mouth, muffling his voice as he attempted to speak for real, “It’s the best.”

The smile on Seungri’s face widened, pushing the cheeks towards the eyes. “Swallow it before you talk, moron.” Light wrinkles were hanging from the outer corner of the light brown orbs.

But Jiyong was too busy enjoying his hot meal and stopped only when there was nothing left in his bowl. A puff of warm air found its way out of Jiyong’s mouth as the red-haired boy heaved a sigh of satisfaction. His eyes scanned the table and only in a few seconds, he noticed that his empty bowl was the only item perching atop the plastic blue table. He raised his eyebrows. “Seungri, don’t you eat?”

The light blonde strands fluttered when Seungri shook his head lightly. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Jiyong – his mind was still full of the soothing warmth – just didn’t get it. His eyebrows met in the middle.

Seungri shrugged, fixing his position on the plastic chair with his folded arms resting on the table. “I was so bored earlier, but it felt like it would be so dull if I went out for fresh air alone. It’s just… I had no idea that you’ve been drinking with the boys. Should I get them some soup too?”

Their knees met under the table and Jiyong wasn’t sure if the thud really was from where their clothed skin touched for a fleeting moment. He shook his head and said, “Let’s get some tea.”

 

*

 

The guy behind the counter was none other than Jongdae, who quickly exclaimed, “Mint tea!” as he input the item into the order. Jiyong, barely standing straight across the black granite counter, only moved his head up and down lazily.

“Red velvet frappe for me,” Seungri’s eyes still scanned the menu, handwritten on the blackboard covering the upper cabinets. “With coffee.”

“I’ll give Jiyong an upsize for free,” Jongdae shook his head lightly after stealing a glance at Jiyong. “Man, you look as if you haven’t slept for days!”

The said man only groaned as an answer. Seungri was handing the bill when he dragged himself towards the closest table, and adding with a light snicker escaping from his lips. “It’s much better than before, by the way.”

Jiyong slouched lazily on the chair, his nape almost touched the back of the seat. Sleepiness immediately surged into him and the throbbing pain had lessened greatly. “I think,” he yawned loudly once Seungri joined, sitting on the other chair across him, “…I think I’ll go straight home after this. Must work tomorrow.”

“Definitely. Professor Jung won’t tolerate you if you came half-alive.”

“How’s yours? Didn’t you tell me that the research report should be completed this weekend?”

“I’ve finished my part last night, but I n—”

“Mint tea for Jiji and red velvet frappe for Riri!”

“Shit…” Jiyong felt the twitch on the corner of his lips as he cussed quietly. “Give Jongdae some good beating, okay?”

Seungri’s chuckle blended with the noise of metal scraping against the floor as the blond raised his body off the chair. “What’s wrong? I like those names he uses for us.”

Jiyong’s fingers tousled the red-colored strands across his forehead and the body shifted slightly, trying to stay comfortable while maintaining the uncomfortable sitting position. His stare followed Seungri, whose back was facing him. Jongdae laughed and Jiyong was damn sure that Seungri did too; probably the blonde was telling their friend to stop using the names. The fingers moved towards some place where the hood met the neckline, finding the drawstrings he pulled. Hopefully, it was enough to hide his face because he was certain that his cheeks had turned beet red.

 

*

 

The blond had emptied out the plastic cup when they were only one block away from the coffee shop. Jiyong, on the other hand, sipped his hot tea little by little, feeling grateful each time the sweet, mint liquid entered his stomach.

Seungri tossed the empty cup into the nearest bin. “Shouldn’t you go back to Seunghyun’s place instead? It’s closer.”

“Then taking care of them once they wake up? No. Never,” Jiyong brought the half-empty cup closer to his lips, gulping down the tea once again. “I prefer going back to my place.”

“You sure we don’t need to take a bus?”

“Seungri,” the red-haired guy tilted his head a little, eyes glimpsed at the other guy walking next to him to study the expression carved on the face in secret, “I’ve told you. You don’t need to walk me home.”

And just like before, the boy completely ignore Jiyong’s refusal. “It’s still 8 P.M.,” said the blond while checking the time on his phone, “and I really have nothing to do.”

“So…” Gasping, Jiyong made a face, faking a hurt expression as dramatic as possible, “…I’m just someone to spend your free time?” The pedestrian light was red and together with a few people, they were still standing on the sidewalk and waiting for their turn to cross the street.

Seungri, shaking his head upon seeing the look on Jiyong’s face, only sneered. Lightly, he added, “Yes, Sir. Unfortunately you are, but I must admit that I really enjoy it.”

“Flirt,” Jiyong muttered loud enough for Seungri to hear, who burst into laughter. His lips met the cup and Jiyong gulped as much tea as possible. His gaze landed on the passing vehicles, capturing different colors flashing before his eyes. Across the street was another block of buildings that extended towards a public park; a shortcut to Jiyong’s place, located at the opposite part of the city from where Seungri lived with his younger sister.

He didn’t understand why people suddenly walked hastily and why he no longer saw flashes of colors from the passing cars. What he did was that he apparently had emptied out his own cup… also a set of fingers wrapping around his free, thin left wrist firmly.

“Jiyong?”

The said guy blinked and turned his head to find a pair of light brown eyes shining brightly with blonde fringe framing the warm stare. “Hmm?” He felt a gentle tug came not only from where their hands met, but also some place inside his beating chest.

“Quick; it’s already green.”

Signals, indeed, could be too confusing.

 

*

 

Aside from his often carefree attitude, Seungri had always been one of the most stubborn people Jiyong knew – if not the only one. Even when it came to trivial thing, he could be really persistent until the other party couldn’t help but agree to do what the blond wanted.

“It’s embarrassing, moron,” Jiyong hissed, unbothered by the fact that he most likely had turned into a tomato upon the rushing heat coming straight to his face and neck. His stare darted quickly from one side to another, fearing that people might see them.

But the other guy didn’t budge at all. “Come on, Jiyong,” glancing over his shoulder, Seungri flashed a smirk from where the quiet laughter came. His hand reached for his back, patting it as a gesture of invitation.

Gritting his teeth, Jiyong muttered, “What do you think I am? A toddler?” Still in a mix of disbelief, embarrassment, and irritation, he rushed forward with a stride. “I can wa—” A hand, however, had hold his other foot in place – a hand that belonged to nobody but Lee Seungri. Jiyong looked down and found Seungri’s eyes, glimmering in amusement.

The blond lightly moved his chin. “Come on. It’s already close. Nobody would care anyway.”

“No,” the red-haired boy hissed his strong refusal, only to accept the fact that Seungri’s persistence was much stronger to break. “No,” he shook his leg, trying to escape from his friend. “There’s no way I’ll let you carry me on your back.”

“And there’s no way I’ll let you get away easily until you say yes.”

“No.”

“Well, you definitely know how stubborn I am, Kwon Jiyong…” The smirk stretched to form a grin, revealing a series of white teeth. “I don’t need to give you evidence,” the blond added.

Jiyong heaved a heavy sigh, realizing the defeat before his eyes: Seungri, hunkering down, was completely aware of his win – after all, his name literally meant ‘victory’ – with the same grin still plastered on his face. Another huff of air escaped from Jiyong’s pursed lips before his head nodded lightly, his shoulders deflated in defeat.

Seungri was right when he pointed out how exhausted Jiyong was, after all. So he only breathed his, “Fine. Okay,” and stretched his arms outwards unwillingly.

It wasn’t difficult to see how the look of amusements flickering inside Seungri’s eyes grew brighter as their stare interlocked. The blond quickly raised himself lightly, positioning his head between Jiyong’s spread arms. Jiyong felt the back pressed against his chest, thumping fast maybe out of annoyance… maybe.

“Don’t strangle me, okay?” Seungri teased while his free arms were reaching down, trying to pull them underneath Jiyong’s legs.

Jiyong only rolled his eyes upon hearing the remark. “That’s not my kink, you fool!”

Seungri’s shoulder quivered once another laughter filled the open space surrounding them as he raised himself, Jiyong was steady on his back. He walked with light steps and there was no way the blond would notice Jiyong’s throbbing chest.

A guy jogged past them – Jiyong probably didn’t see him coming at all before – and Jiyong could see the question mark beaming from his eyes. He quickly tilted his head, his eyes found the night’s black sky where the stars, blinking faintly, embellished the nature-made canvas.

“Then you should tell me about your kinks, Sir.”

Jiyong swallowed the invisible lump inside his throat, feeling the mop of hair brush against his neck lightly as Seungri turned his head. Looking up was the only safe option; otherwise, he would’ve buried his face in the blonde lock or rested his chin on the shoulder.

Silence soon followed. Jiyong had no idea what the other guy was thinking, and he was too occupied by the determination to keep his head tilted upwards, no matter how uncomfortably tiring the position was as time passed. The cool gust of spring breeze caressed his face, the sigh of air was welcomed by the blow. No words were exchanged, even the unspoken ones. There was only the quiet song the rustling leaves created, dancing along with the wind. Seungri was still carrying him, his head was so close with Jiyong’s chest – each step matched each heartbeat, and Jiyong worried that the other might be quietly listening to his pounding heart.

The drowsiness that had been spreading inside Jiyong’s body eventually reached his mind. And no matter how much he tried to shake it off, he didn’t have enough strength to get away from the lethargy. The back underneath him was firm, yet it left enough comfort only Jiyong’s bed could beat – or it was his sleepiness talking. The gentle movement in each step made swayed him, and without Jiyong noticing it first, the vision before him began to blur.

“Jiyong?” Seungri’s soothing voice blended seamlessly with the wind.

Jiyong forced his eyes open, only to slowly close the lids a moment later. “Hmm?” The remaining of his consciousness could still allow him to feel the comfort against his lips.

Before the mind completely shut itself, Jiyong could still captured some words coming from the other guy. Yet, his brain could no longer process it once it decided to surrender to the warm darkness.

In his dream, he heard a whisper, telling him, “Let's have another evening walk like this.”

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> istg it was supposed to be a short drabble but then it was suddenly almost 1500 words so i was, like, "fudge, let's just see how this ends and how long it'll be."


End file.
